1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and system of processing billing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Billing data for complex and distributed systems, such as telephony systems, is used to generate a large number of bills for individual subscribers. Automated bill generation systems have been used in an attempt to reduce billing errors and to provide improved customer service. While such billing automation systems are an improvement over manual billing systems, due to the large number of bills involved, errors in billing still occur, leading to additional subscriber service costs and potential loss of customers. It would be desirable if error-prone batches of automatically generated bills could be identified in an attempt to prevent errors before the generated bills reach end customers.
Accordingly, there is a need for an enhanced method and system for processing billing data.